Have You Ever Loved And Lost Somebody?
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Santana loved, and lost, the day she let Brittany go.


**Warnings: **None  
**Spoilers: **Up to S2 E15, Sexy. It goes AU after that.  
**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, not my show.  
**Author Notes: **Femslash? Me? What? *shrugs* My Kavid smut came to a sticking point, so I wrote Brittana instead. IDEK either.

Santana gazed out of window at the rain. She would have been disgusted with the level of cliché had she not been so miserable. It had simply never occurred to her than Brittany might pick Artie over her.

And when the blonde had done it, had chosen someone else, Santana had just blown up at her and pushed her away. She hadn't given Brittany a chance to change her mind. Santana hadn't shown her that she was such a better choice; she had just shouted at her and stormed away.

She'd given up too easy. Brit was worth fighting for, and Santana had just left her behind, with her boyfriend who treated her like his own personal stripper slash whore.

So she needed a plan. She needed an idea that might make Brittany hers once and for all. As her laptop flicked randomly through her music behind her, on the off-chance than one of the many songs might make her feel better, she heard a tune she hadn't heard for years. Nearly a decade, in fact.

It was old.

It was pop.

It was cheesy.

But it summed up everything she felt. She just had to mellow it down a bit and it would be perfect.

Santana didn't know if she would have the strength to sing it, but she knew she had to try. Because Brittany, _her_ Brittany, Brittany S Pierce, the most wonderful girl in the world, the girl she loved, was worth fighting for.

So Santana put the song on repeat, printed off the lyrics, and stuck them up next to her bed. She learned the song inside out and back to front. So what if it wasn't the bitchiest thing in the world? Brittany loved her, the bitchy her and the nice her, and Santana was going to make Brit see that she was worth leaving Artie for.

The next day she stood in front of Glee club, wearing a blousy moss-green dress, her hair long and loose.

She looked sternly at the club, especially the male members. "So this is a song to Brit, and you lot are _not_ gonna judge me for it, 'cos this is a safe space and all that shit. And if you do, I's gonna _end_ you.

The guys exchanged looks.

Santana fixed them with a challenging glare, then turned to Brittany. The blonde was gazing at her with her usual nonplussed expression, though apparently seraphically happy.

Santana nodded to Brad. He started to play, and she opened her mouth and sang.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away,  
Though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say_

Artie looked concerned. He glanced at Brit. She was still smiling beatifically at Santana, not realising what it meant that she was doing this, that she was exposing her heart and soul to the entire Glee club for Brittany's sake.

_Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

Even compared to Landslide, New Directions had never heard such emotion in the Latina's voice as they did now.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
Wished there was a chance to say "I'm sorry"?  
Can't you see? That's the way I feel about you and me, baby_

A faint look of realisation appeared on Brittany's face, the same one that had been there when Santana had confessed that she loved her.

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking?  
I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Rachel discreetly dried her tears as she watched the love song. She glanced over at Finn, who was looking at Quinn, who was looking at Sam, who was looking determinedly at Santana.

_Can't help but think that this is wrong;  
We should be together.  
Back in your arms where I belong_

As Santana sang the line, Brittany moved as though to spread her arms wide to hold the brunette close to her, but realised where she was and brought them back down sadly.

_Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

As Santana broke into the chorus again, Tina and Quinn picked up the harmonies – they'd known the song well years before.

Santana reached the bridge, and the raw power of her voice almost knocked the group over. Several of them were looking at Artie with expressions that clearly said "If you don't raise your game, you have no chance".

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round. _

The band joined in for the final repeat of the chorus, but the passion in Santana's voice still dominated the rising wall of sound.

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

Santana locked eyes with the blonde, begging her to understand, to realise why Santana was doing this, how much it meant.

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking_

The band, the piano, the girls – the backing music fell quiet as Santana reached the final lines of the song.

_I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes, I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go. _

She finished the song with her right hand held softly at her side, pointing in Brittany's direction.

"You make me a better person, Brit. I need you."

Brittany rose to her feet and turned to look at Artie with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Artie. But… she needs me more than you do. And… I've loved her longer."

Artie gazed up at his girlfriend with an unhappy expression, but he nodded all the same.

Brittany bent down to place a kiss on his cheek, then turned and ran to the one place she had always wanted to be – she ran into Santana's arms.

**A/N: **The song is S Club 7's _Have You Ever_.


End file.
